Winston Chapelmount/speech
Help Ghost instructions Hello Dan! I'm Winston the Help Ghost, your source of information in this game. I can tell you some great tips if you want? Do you know that you can jump by pressing the button on your Joypad at anytime? While you're jumping you can still continue to fight. See you later Dan! Save Ghost Generic Save Ghost Alright Dan, you've come a long way. I'd save if I was you! Duplicate of 265 The Professor asked me to give you this. Additional help ghosts Three extra save speeches (1) This could be a good time to save. Three extra save speeches (2) You ought to save your game before you carry on, you never know what's around the corner. Three extra save speeches (3) Good luck Dan. Museum Help Ghost 1 Sir Daniel Fortesque, back from the dead once again. The great hero of Gallowmere reduced to a dusty relic at the back of the old museum. Well things have changed since you've been away. It's a new world, but with the same old problems. So find yourself a weapon and get ready for a scrap. Oh, and if you see my spectral trail, stand in the light and press "action" to summon me. Help Ghost 2 If you see walls like this, that look like you can climb them, you probably can. Use them to get to new areas. Help Ghost 3 On every level you'll find a Chalice. It fills with the souls of the vanquished. Dispatch enough enemies to collect it. Help Ghost Spiv This crafty scoundrel is the Spiv. He'll provide you with nearly everything you'll need... at a hefty price. Press "action" to select him. Help Ghost - Area of training Daring Dash Feeling groggy Dan? Let me remind you about some of the finer points of combat. Press to duck. If you press whilst running, you'll do a "Daring Dash". Combine this with jump for a "Super Jump". Try it out. Shield If you equip the shield from your inventory, becomes defend. You can use it with the "Daring Dash" for when things get really hairy. It's got a limited amount of strength, so use it sparingly, or it'll be you that gets a battering. Weapons As well as an inventory, you've got two weapon slots, select your weapon then use the left stick or directional buttons to select the slot it should go in. Once both slots are full, + , switches weapons without going back to your inventory. Should make killing things much more fun. Museum Boss Help Ghost 1 You made it, nice one Dan. If you meet that monster, don't be too scared, look for his weak point. Don't let things get on top of you, get on top of them. Afterwards I'll take you to meet my boss. Victorian Townscape Help Ghost 1 (inside Palethorne's house) This is where the spell was cast, look around for clues and then head over to the Museum, something seems to be going on over there. Help Ghost 2 (before entering crypt) Once through this door there's no going back Dan, so you probably want to make sure that you've got the chalice. Help Ghost Push/Pull Certain objects can be pushed or pulled. Stand close and hold "action" to lock on. Use the directional buttons to move it about. Freakshow Help Ghost 1 (level start) Dan, without a Ringmaster the Imps are going crazy. They're up to something, but I don't know what. Help Ghost 2 (trampoline instructions) Stand on the trampoline, and hold down jump to gain some height. Additional help ghosts The Imps are using the Freakshow to build an army of giant elephant-bots. Try and find where they're being constructed and destroy them. If we don't stop them they'll storm the whole city. Greenwich Observatory Help Ghost warns Dan of leaving without chalice Once through this door there's no going back Dan, so you probably want to make sure that you've got the chalice. Help Ghost 1 (outside observatory) Dan, I've looked around. There's something going on in the Observatory, but the entrance is barred, perhaps you can find another way of getting in? Go and see what's across the river. Help Ghost 2 (bthouse puzzle) Them birds, pesky aren't they? See if you can use your head to solve this puzzle. It should work like any other item in your inventory. Help Ghost 3 (the balloon ship) If we could get the fire going, we might be able to use the balloon. Additional help ghosts Lost your head Dan, switch between head and body using + . If you find your head + will put it back on. General Head transference 1 You can put your head back on, through the inventory or the + shortcut, when the light comes on. General Head transference 2 When the light comes on you can move your head between body and hand. Kew Gardens Help Ghost 1 The whole area is overrun with mutated plant life. It's bound to be one of Palethorn's evil schemes. Whatever he's up to, you've gotta stop him. Help Ghost 2 You've got to stop the humans from turning into pumpkins. If they get infected, use the antidote before it's too late. I don't know exactly how many we can afford to lose. Help Ghost Once through this door there's no going back Dan, so you probably want to make sure that you've got the chalice. Limb Hunt Help Ghost 1 (reiterates the rules of the level) Have you spoken to the Professor? It's simple kill the creatures to get the limbs, but you can only collect them one at a time. Once you've got one take it back to the Professor before it starts to go rotten. Good luck Dan! Vampire Mansions Help Ghost 1 Hi Dan, the entrance seems to be guarded. I'd try and find another way in if I was you. Has the Professor told you about using hands? Stand over one and use your head in the inventory, try it out. Help Ghost 2 I've scouted around. The place is infested with Vampires. They're immune to all weapons, you'll have to find another way of killing them. I'll explore the top floors, while you deal with this one. Vampire Boss Save Ghost Whatever's through this door is a lot worse than the stuff you've already encountered. Use your wits, not just your weapons. Reflect on what I've said. Lair of the Ripper Help Ghost 1 Dan, I've asked around and Kiya was last seen going into a nightclub. The whole area is under a curfew for some reason, so tread carefully. The last thing we need is more trouble. Sewers Help Ghost 1 (following Generic Save Ghost speech) The Professor asked me to give you this. Help Ghost 2 I've been looking for you. It may be time to see what the Spiv's got for you. You might find it extremely interesting. Time Machine Help Ghost 1 - Magic Sword The Professor asked me to give you a weapons upgrade. Help Ghost - Mullocks World - Time stone steal Stealing the Time Stone won't make you popular with the Mullocks, hurry back to the Time Machine and try and save Kiya. Help Ghost - Mullocks World - Hidden Time machine Them crafty Mullocks have hidden the Time Machine on the Island, only someone wearing the King's hat can summon that boat over there, see what you can do. Cathedral Spires Help Ghost 1 (level start) Imprisoned within are a number of souls. The Cathedral seems to be drawing it's demonic power from them. Free them and we might stand a chance. If you see the Spiv you might want to charge up your super armour. Cathedral Boss Additional help ghosts Dan, you're alive! I thought you'd been crushed in the wreckage. I'm going to tell the Prof and Kiya what's going on. I don't know what's round the next corner so if you see the Spiv I'd stock up on ammo. From this point on you're on your own Dan, good luck. Category:Speech